Envy
by Editor Matt
Summary: After Rave casts off her demonic side it finds a new host in Jinx.


"I've had it!" Raven shouted as she slammed the door to her room shut. She digs through her book collection trying to find the incantation she had sworn never to use. Azar had her take a vow never to use this incantation, the level of damage it could inflict may be irreversible. She ignores the voice in her head. Her dark side eating away at her soul. "It's no use. I'm part of you. You'll never find it. Even if you find it I can't be destroyed."

"Shut up. I'll send you into purgatory. Purge you from this universe."

"It can't be done." Her darker demonic inner voice echos in her head. Raven finds the book slams it on her desk. Her vanity mirror lit up by candle light. She reads the incantation. At it's peak her demonic soul self is flung from her body and into her mirror. It pounds on the glass.

"This isn't the end. You should've headed Azar."

"You're trapped. You'll never hurt anything again."

"You're weak. You Always have been. My return, my rise, will be triumphant." The demon mocks before vanishing in the mirror. Raven runs fingers along the glass. it's squeeks slightly. She finally feels calm. Though some parts of her mind are dwelling on the decision.

At Jinx' apartment: "That lucky bitch. Seriously, where do you get power like that." Jinx bitches out loud. The telephone rings. "Hello?...Well it's you're own fault you dumb shit. No Gizmo, I'm not. I CAN'T...No, my money was taken by the titans. AGAIN. So No. No...Don't care...No...Bye." She hangs up the phone and lays back on her bed with force. "idiot."

Her mind wanders for a moment. Thinking how she can use her thief skills and get away with it. The answer presents itself almost instantly. She'll have to pick pocket. At club somewhere would be a good place to start. Bump and grind some drunk idiots, snatch a few wallets and bam, grocery money. She goes to her mirror, rests her palms on it and begins to contemplate the slutty outfit she's going to have to wear for this.

She stares at her reflection. her pink cat eyes looking back at her. Her thoughts drift back to her previous battle with the titans. It's just like all the others. The titans show up and wreck a perfectly good job. Now she'll have to pull some petty shit just to eat tonight. Her nails dig into the wood counter below the mirror. Her teeth grit as her memory play back the multiple defeats she's had at the hands of Raven. "That lucky bitch. Greatest powers in the world and she gets them. If I had power like that..." She rests her fingers on the glass. "I would be the greatest villain ever."

"And You can have it." A dark voice hits her through the mirror. She jumps back from the mirror in shock. Eyes wide she scans it and only see's her refection.

"Who's that?" She demands. A laugh is all that responds.

"Show yourself!" A shadowy figure appears behind her in the mirrors reflection. Jinx turns and sees no one behind her. She turns back to the mirror and the figure is still there. Jinx keeps looking in the mirror.

"What are you?" She asks.

"I am the answer to your prayers. I can give the power you desire."

"What's your price." Jinx asks.

"I need a place to stay. A vessel."

"Sorry. My body is off limits."

"You understand what you're turning down? A chance at real power. You can forget all those petty crimes and have the world in the palm of you're hand." The Shadow places a tendril on Jinx's neck. Her body is suddenly surging with energy. "Your willing to turn, this down? Shame."

The tendril retracts. The power is gone. Jinx returns to her senses and shouts, "WAIT... I want it." The shadow leaps from the mirror and goes inside of her. A wave of energy flushes over her body. It subsides. She stomps to her mirror and smack her palms on it. She smiles with her wicked Cheshire grin crossing her face. Her eyes have a slight red glow to them. The dark voice in her head asks, "Care to test it out?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

I don't hold stories hostage like some people, nor can I promise that they will continue. However I


End file.
